When Darkness Falls
by Rraz45
Summary: Earth is a planet that has been taken over by the Saiyan Empire. The Z gang are in hiding from the Saiyans. But how long can they hide when Vegeta searches for the one thing he can not have - Bulma? REVIEW!
1. If She Only Knew

When Darkness Falls

Bulma quickened her pace down the street. She looked around the street. All she could see was the broken faces of the forgotten souls who sulk in their self pity. Bulma felt the same way, but she wasn't planning to lose herself, like most of the population had. She stopped in front of an old building and entered. The building smelled so musty. Candles dimly lit the room. She dropped the bags she was carrying on the table.

Bulma sighed and headed further in to the building. In the other room, she found her friends. Gohan was sitting on Chi Chi's lap. Piccolo was meditating beside her. Krillin and Yamcha were playing cards. Tien and Choutzou were just sitting there, lost in their own thoughts. Bulma sat down next to 18. She was reading the book Bulma gave her last week. Piccolo opened his eyes and nodded to Bulma, acknowledging her presence. Bulma smiled half heartedly and turned to the blond beside her.

"Hey how is the book?" Bulma asked.

18 looked up at the blue haired woman sitting n ext to her. She folded the corner of the page she was on and closed the book.

"Good. You got good taste Bulma," 18 answered.

"Bulma did you get any groceries?" Chi Chi asked.

Bulma shifted her gaze on to the raven haired woman.

"I did. They are in the other room," Bulma answered.

"What did you get?" Gohan asked.

Bulma got up and walked out of the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing when Bul

ma returned. She dropped the bags on the table where Krillin and Yamcha were playing cards. She started pulling out the contents of the bag. "I got water for Piccolo. Rice cakes for everyone, some fruit, Sake for Krillin and Yamcha, some meat, some supplies for Chi Chi, some chocolate for 18, and for you, Gohan, some chocolate chip cookies," Bulma handed everything out as she spoke.

"Thanks Aunt Bulma!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Bulma how did you get all of this?" Yamcha asked.

"I worked extra hard," Bulma answered, clearly indicating it was the end of the discussion.

Yamcha knew what she meant. Bulma did whatever was necessary to take care of the gang, whether it was selling herself to gain money or working the dirtiest jobs, Bulma would do rather than anyone else. Bulma blamed herself for what happened to Earth. Yamcha sometimes believed that it was her fault too. After all, she brought the evil in to her home.

_Two years ago…._

_Bulma was returning home from her run when she saw something fall from the sky. She ran over to where it crashed to investigate. She discovered some kind of space ship. The door opened and there was someone inside. She moved closer to the ship to see who was inside. A man was covered in blood. He looked like he had been through hell and back. He had hair that defied gravity and was flamed shape. He had a beautiful body that was well built with olive skin. Kami he was gorgeous .What was most interesting was the brown fuzzy tail by the side of his right leg. He opened his eyes and their eyes locked on to one another. His cold, deep obsidian eyes locked on to her soft, warm cerulean eyes. He attempted to get out of the pod, but he collapsed immediately. Bulma put his arm around her shou lders and carried him back to her home a few minutes away._

_Vegeta woke up in a bed that he did not recognize. Last he remembered was getting in to a space pod to escape the Colds' home planet before it exploded. Vegeta turned his head and noticed a woman with blue hair and pale skin asleep over a desk. 'So it wasn't a dream,' Vegeta remembered those blue eyes._

_Bulma stirred and finally woke up. She turned her head to check the man she found earlier. She noticed he was awake and staring at her once again. _

_"I'm Bulma," Bulma finally spoke._

_ "Vegeta," he told her his name._

If only they had known then what type of man he was, things would have been so much different.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think?

REVIEW!!!


	2. Worlds Away

When Darkness Falls

Yamcha watched Bulma climb up to the roof. She sat down and began star gazing. He knew she wasn't staring at the stars. She was looking at planet Vegeta-sei, to him. He knew how deep her love for the evil Saiyan was. He hated the fact that she didn't love him they way she did for the man responsible for their enslavement. Yamcha took a deep breath. Why couldn't she love him the way he loved her! Yamcha noticed Bulma's crystal blue orbs become watery. He wanted to sit next to her and comfort her, but he couldn't. He turned and headed back in to their temporary home. He wondered what could be on Bulma's mind right now.

_~flashback~_

_Bulma entered the medical wing where she knew guest was recovering. Unfortunately, he wasn't there. Bulma looked around everywhere for him, and found him training on the grounds. _

_"What are you doing?!?" Bulma yelled. _

_"I'm training what does it look like, woman," Vegeta rolled his eyes at her. _

_Bulma frowned. "My name is BULMA!" _

_"Does it look like I care woman," Vegeta responded. _

_Bulma watched Vegeta return to his training. His tail was wrapped around his waist as he did his push-ups. _

_"You remind me of someone I know," she stated. _

_Vegeta stopped his training and looked at her. _

_"My oldest friend Goku. He had a tail just like you," Bulma explained. _

_Vegeta looked at her with a baffled expression. How could there be another Saiyan here if the person she speaks of is a Saiyan. _

_"Tell me about this person," Vegeta sat down and waited for Bulma to continue._

_"Goku was my best friend; I met him when I was five years old. He had a tail just like you and was unbelievably powerful. He trained all the time so he was ready for the next battle. He had a wife and child, Chi Chi and Gohan. But when the androids arrived, everything changed. Not even Piccolo caused this much damage. Hell, he even joined forces with Goku. But it wasn't enough. I lost my parents that day," Bulma looked away and held back the tears that were about to fall. _

_"I remember when Goku transformed. I had never seen him so angry before. He thought that Krillin had been killed by his wife's brother no less. Goku changed, his aura began to glow gold along with his hair and his eyes changed. After he transformed he had no trouble defeating the androids Dr. Gero made. But it wasn't the end. Dr. Gero's greatest creation, Cell was the ultimate weapon. He absorbed all the androids that the gang hadn't destroyed yet and he became so powerful. Piccolo fought him, but he was no match against Cell, so it was up to Goku to finish the job. Yamcha and Krillin told me that it was a long battle that they were equal in power. Cell was furious that someone could match his strength, so he planned to blow up the earth in retaliation. Goku sacrificed himself to save this planet and everyone on it," Bulma felt a tear fall down her cheek. _

_Vegeta listened to this story very carefully. How could there be a Saiyan here on this planet without his knowledge. He is Saiyan royalty, and will be crowned king when he returns to Vegeta-sei. What was even worse was that the transformation she was talking about was the legendary transformation to Super Saiyan. He was the only Saiyan that could transform! He transformed after he learned that Frieza, the lizard freak who forced him into slavery since his childhood, killed his father and was about to destroy his home planet and that made him snap. He transformed and killed Frieza; the result was freedom for himself and his people. Maybe there was more to this planet than he realized...._

_~end flashback~_

Bulma shifted on the ledge of the building. She was lost in her thoughts. If she had only known what type of man he was. Bulma sighed. She fell in love with him. She knew she could never change her feelings for him, even after what he had done. It was his fault that she and her friends were always running and hiding. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be breaking inside!

Bulma closed her eyes. She needed to get her mind away from him. But she couldn't help but wondering if he felt the same way.

Meanwhile...

Vegeta entered his ship. Nappa and Radditz had just arrived on Earth. Vegeta was to arrive a few weeks later. Earth, Vegeta knew that planet well. That is where she is. Bulma. He vowed that she was a weakness, but thoughts of her would always haunt him. So he decided to find her, but of course she went into hiding! None of his fellow Saiyans could hide her or her weakling friends. Blasted woman! He didn't have the time to search for her himself; but if the time came, he would search for her, and he would find her. And then she would have to deal with the consequences of her actions. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

Well here you go another chapter, enjoy!

oh and don't forget to REVIEW!!!

and thanks for all the reviews so far :)


	3. First Time

When Darkness Falls

Yamcha ran into the building that was for now his home. He was out of breath and gasping for air. Everyone looked at him, worried.

"The Saiyans are here," Yamcha spoke between breaths.

"How far away are they?" Chi Chi asked.

"Two blocks away," Yamcha answered.

Everyone looked at one another. You could see the fear they were consumed with etched on their faces.

"We need to leave immediately," Piccolo stated.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. They grabbed their bags and ran out of the building from the back door, never looking back.

Nappa and Radditz exited another building.

"She is not here," Radditz growled.

"Bitch, where the hell is she?" Nappa asked.

Radditz and Nappa looked at one another and growled. They are once again searching for their Prince's woman. Both wondered why he was so obsessed with this Earthling, she is not a Saiyan! Why would the Prince choose a human over a Saiyan, they would never know.

"We almost had her a couple months ago. Maybe if we look at those types of establishments, we'll find her," Radditz suggested.

Nappa agreed. The last time they came close to finding her, it was at a strip club. Apparently she was working there, but she left before Nappa and Radditz could grab her. It infuriated them. How could she and her friends be always one step of them? Well not for long. They couldn't hide forever. Eventually, she will slip up, and they will be there to find her.

Vegeta heard the crew announce they will be landing on Earth in a few hours. He hoped that Nappa and Radditz were doing well in their search. He closed his eyes and remembered vividly the first time Bulma was his.

_Bulma and Vegeta normally would argue and ignore each other. She was just as stubborn as he was. She was not afraid of him. She was so beautiful when she was angry. Her blue eyes would light up with a fire when she lost her temper. She had the spirit that could rival a Saiyan. He loved their verbal spars. But what was this other feeling he got when he was around her? He never felt like this before. _

_Bulma put their dinner on the table and sat down. She had her hair that came to her shoulder blades down and held with a head-band. She looked up from her plate and across from Vegeta, who was stuffing his face. She rolled her eyes and began eating. He was already done before she was finished with half her plate. _

_"I take it was good?" Bulma asked. _

_"I had to hurry and eat it before my taste buds could register it was food that I was eating," Vegeta retorted with a smirk plastered on his face. _

_Bulma huffed. "Why you! You are lucky I even give you food. I could have just let you starve you arrogant self-centered jerk!" Bulma stood up and slammed her hands on the table._

_Vegeta also stood up from the table as well. Bulma got right up in his face and poked his chest. He looked down to finger and back to her deep blue eyes. She was also looking into his eyes. She would always loose herself when she looked in his eyes. He was looking at her as though he was seeing everything about her. But Bulma also saw a glint of something else I those onyx eyes. Desire? There was one way to find out._

_Bulma slowly brought her lips to his and kissed him. He stood there for a moment, but he finally kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and brought her closer to him. She opened her mouth begging for his toungue. He slipped his toungue in her mouth, making the kis more passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her up against a wall, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She broke the kiss for a moment._

_"Let's go upstairs," she suggested._

_Vegeta kissed her passionatly and lead her upstairs. He went into his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Bulma placed her hands on his cheeks and slowly brought him in for a kiss. Vegeta ripped off her clothes and sgared at her beauty. He placed butterfly kisses from her neck, to her collerbone, and to her chest. he grabbed her left breast and gently massaged it while he brought his mouth to her right. She arched her back and moaned. He switched breats and her breath quickened, Bulma ran her fingers through his hair. He brought his face to hers and kissed her once more. He removed his clothes and placed is shaft at her entrance. In one thrust, he was inside her. Bulma moaned instantly. Vegeta moved faster and thrusted harder. Bulma wrapped her arms around his waist and began moaning his name. Vegeta could feel her walls tightening around his member. They came at the same tame, screaming each other's name. Vegeta rolled her over so she was on top of him He never took himself out of her. She put her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. They fell asleep after a couple of more rounds._

Vegeta was determined to find her. She was the only person who could sastify him. She ws the only person to have that affect on him. He craved her bod, spirit, and mind. She was his only equal. She just needed to be reminded of that.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think?

thanks for all the reviews so far!

Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Meeting Vegeta

**When Darkness Falls**

Bulma and the gang entered their new home. They were exhausted. They pulled out their blankets and pillows and crashed on the floor. Most fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow, but not Yamcha. He lay between the wall and Piccolo. He looked across from him to Bulma's sleeping form. She was a beautiful angel when she slept. It flabbergasted him that she loved that animal. He remembered when he first found out about the new man in Bulma's life.

_~Flasback~_

_Yamcha fixed the collar of his shirt. He was standing at the front door of Capsule Corp. He came to ask the forgivness of his ex. He knocked on the door. After a minute, Bulma opened the dooor._

_"Hi Bulma," Yamcha greeted._

_Bulma clasped the robe she was wearing closed above her chest._

_"What are you doing here Yamcha?" she asked._

_Yamcha cleared his throat. It was now or never._

_"I came to ask for your forgivness B. I'm sorry for ruining our relationship, but I changed. I'm no longer the man that you dumped a few months back. Will ypu give us a second chance?" he asked._

_Bulma sighed._

_"Yamcha, I've moved on," she began._

_"I promise I will not make the same mistakes," Yamcha added._

_"Yamcha- I found someone else," Bulma stated._

_"What?" Yamcha spoke, dumbfounded._

_"Yamcha I moved on. I found someone else," she replied._

_"Woman!" a voice called from inside._

_"Who's in there Bulma?" Yamcha demanded._

_Bulma frowned. She did not like where this was going._

_"It better not be someone I know," Yamcha threatened._

_"Yamcha you don't know-" she was cut off when the door was opened fully._

_"Woman what in the hell?" Vegeta looked between Bulma and Yamcha._

_"Who are you?" Yamcha asked._

_"Yamcha this is Vegeta. Vegeta this is Yamcha my ex," Bulma introduced._

_Vegeta crossed his arms._

_"What does he want?" Vegeta more demanded than asked._

_"He was just leaving," Bulma answered._

_Yamcha looked stunned. He could see the look in Bulma's eyes when she looked at Vegeta. It was true love that shone through her eyes. She never looked at him like that._

_"Goodbye Yamcha," Bulma shut the door._

_~End Flashback~_

Yamcha should have known better then. He had this gut feeling. (Probably jealousy) He knew Vegeta was no good. But it was too late now. What's done is done. He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Piccolo opened his eyes. He looked around. Everyone was asleep. Gohan was asleep between himself and his mother. Piccolo smiled. That kid, Gohan, was something else. Piccolo looked at Bulma's sleeping form. He knew she blamed herself for everything that happened. But Piccolo never blamed her. She owned the heart of the man that ruined their lives. Piccolo thought this could come in handy sometime. He also knew that Vegeta would never actually hurt Bulma. He knew that since the first time he met him.

_~Flashback~_

_Piccolo continued to meditate. Gohan was begging Piccolo to join the party, but he wasn't the socialling type. The party was held at the Son's residence. Everyone was there except for Bulma. But she usually was fasionably late._

_"So Bulma has a new man in her life?" Tien asked his long time friend._

_"Yes, I can't believe she moved on," Yamcha pouted._

_"What did you expect when she caught you cheating on her?" Chi Chi responded._

_Yamcha lowered his head in shame. It was his fault. He did ruin their relationship, he just needed to accept that._

_"Hi guys!" Bulma greeted as she arrived._

_"Bulma!" Gohan ran over to her and gave her a tight hug._

_"Hi Gohan. How have you been?" Bulma asked._

_"Fine," Gohan answered._

_"So I hear you have a new man in your life?" 18 asked as she walked over to her blue-haired friend._

_"Sure do. Hold on one sec." Bulma ran off._

_She came back with a man. He was her height, had hair that swpt up into a flame, and a scowl etched on to his face._

_"Everyone this is Vegeta," Bulma introduced._

_Vegeta was like Piccolo. He stayed away from the crowd of people. But he kept his eyes on Bulma. Every now and then, she would look at him and they would lock eyes with one another. Piccolo noticed this, but said nothing about it. He didn't want to get involved._

_~End Flashback~_

The Z warriors were angry with themselves. Vegeta may not have been one of their best friends, but he was apart of the gang. They should have known better. They should have seen the betrayl coming! It was as much their fault as much as Bulma. Everyone was to blame. They had no idea what Vegeta's true intentions were...

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think? Thanks for all the reviews by the way! This chapter was just to explain how Vegeta met the Z gang. Don't worry next chapter will have a few twists in it.

REVIEW!!!!


	5. Caught and Trapped

**When Darkness Falls**

Bulma shook the jitters away. She waited for the DJ to call her stage name. This week she was working as an exotic dancer again. She hated doing this job, but it brought money into her pocket (a/n technically her waist, but thats not the point). She took a deep breath when she heard the DJ call her out. It was time. She walked out on to the stage.

Nappa and Radditz entered the strip joint. They eyed a couple of dancers when they entered.

"Do you think she will be here?" Nappa asked.

"There is only one way to find out," Radditz answered.

Bulma twirled around on the pole, and shaking her hips all the while. She looked back at the oogling crowd and froze. She saw the two unruly Saiyans in the back of the club. How did they find her? She gulped. She didn't have time to stand here and think. She needed to get away. Far away. She ran off the stage as fast as her feet could travel.

Nappa and Radditz heard the crowd booing at the stage. They turned their heads in the direction of the center stage. A woman was running away. Probably stage frieght or couldn't go through with the job, Nappa guessed. But then both Saiyans saw the flash of blue hair. The woman running has blue hair! Nappa and Radditz looked at one another.

"It must be her," Radditz stated.

Nappa nodded his head in agreement. They ran out of the club and headed for the back alley.

Bulma didn't stop running even after exititng the club. Her feet wouldn't stop shuffling. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her nightmare was coming true. She felt a powerful arm grip her shoulder and forceably turn her around.

"Where are you going female?" Nappa asked.

Bulma flinched. What was she going to do?

"You are coming with us," Radditz spoke.

"Ya, Vegeta wants to see you," Nappa added.

Bulma's mind was going a mile a minute. How was she suppose to escape? She looked around. No one would hear her if she screamed. Even if she did scream, only the Z fighters could do something about it, but they weren't here. She was on her own. Then she remembered the knife she kept in her boot. She reached for the blade.

"Do you think Vegeta will reward us for finding her?" Nappa asked his partner.

"Oh yes," Radditz answered.

Nappa and Radditz smirked evilly. Bulma looked at the two of them. They weren't even paying attention to her. She pulled the blade out and struck.

Nappa screamed in agony and let go of the precious cargo in his hands. He grabbed his family jewels. He fell onto his knees.

Bulma took this time to run as fast as she can. She didn't stop, and she didn't look back.

"What happened?" Radditz asked.

"The bitch stabbed me in the balls," Nappa answered in a pained voice.

Radditz's jaw dropped. She didn't. He couldn't believe it.

"Where did she go?" Radditz asked.

Nappa looked around.

"FUCK!" Nappa screamed, "She got away!"

Radditz paled.

"What are we going to tell Vegeta?" Radditz nervously asked.

_______

Bulma sighed in relief when she arrived safely home. Everyone was there. They asked her what was wrong, but she didn't want to tell them who she ran into. She lied and said a bad customer bothered her. When everyone was asleep, she crept up to the roof and sat down. She looked up to the stars. She wondered what Vegeta was doing to Radditz and Nappa right now....

______

"SHE WHAT!?!?!?" Vegeta yelled.

Nappa and Radditz flinched.

"YOU HAD HER AND YOU LET HER GET AWAY!!!" Vegeta added.

"She stabbed me," Nappa whispered.

Vegeta smirked. That's his girl.

"Nappa almost lost his pair," Radditz stated.

Vegeta rubbed his temples in agitation. Idiots. He had idiots work for him.

Nappa and Radditz looked at each other. They hadn't seen their monarch this stirred up since they first arrived on this mudball planet.

_~Flashback~_

_Nappa and Radditz heard their computer annouce they were about to land on planet Earth. After months of searching, they will finally find their lost prince._

_After the landing, Nappa and Radditz exited their space pods. They were in a desert._

_"Where do you think the prince is?" Nappa asked._

_"We have to look," Radditz answered._

_Radditz turned on his scouter and searched for the highest power level._

_"There are several power levels that are higher than the average for the planet," Radditz stated._

_"But which one is the prince?" Nappa asked as he turned on his scouter._

_Radditz smirked when he got a reading that was off the charts. He knew imediately who the power level belonged to._

_"Found him," Radditz spoke._

_"Where?" Nappa responded._

_"Sixty miles east," Radditz replied._

_The two Saiyans flew towards West City._

_Vegeta finished his set of push-ups when Bulma came out side._

_"Hey Vegeta," Bulma greeted._

_Vegeta smirked and kissed her._

_Bulma sqirmed in his grasp._

_"You are all sweaty," she spoke._

_Vegeta rolled his eyes. 'Women,' he thought._

_"What I have in store for you will make you just as sweaty," Vegeta replied._

_"Really," Bulma responded with a seductive grin._

_Vegeta's lips crashed on her's once again. He pulled her body close to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened._

_"Prince Vegeta," Nappa called._

_Vegeta stopped his assault on Bulma's lips. He looked around. A few feet away, Radditz and Nappa were landing on the grounds of Capsule Corp._

_"Prince Vegeta?" Bulma repeated._

_"Quiet wench," Radditz ordered._

_Vegeta stared at the two Saiyans._

_"Radditz, Nappa," Vegeta spoke._

_The two Saiyans bowed before their prince._

_"Prince Vegeta, Vegeta-sei needs you. We come to take you back home to the Saiyan Empire," Nappa stated._

_"Vegeta what is going on?" Bulma asked as she looked at the Saiyans and then back at Vegeta._

_Vegeta looked at the blue-haired woman. What was this horrible feeling he had inside?_

_Radditz noticed the way his prince looked at the female Earthling. What happened while Vegeta was away?_

_"I am Prince of all Saiyans woman," Vegeta finally answered._

_He floated up a few feet in the air._

_"Let's go," Vegeta ordered._

_Radditz and Nappa followed their prince. Vegeta looked back. He looked back into Bulma's watery orbs one last time before flying off._

_The three Saiyans landed by the space pods. Vegeta turned to his two subjects._

_"I want you two to make this planet part of the Saiyan Empire," Vegeta ordered._

_Nappa and Radditz nodded their heads. They flew off with evil thoughts in their minds._

_~End Flashback~_

Vegeta ordered Nappa and Radditz out of sight. He turned and flew out into the air. He landed on an abondoned building. He closed his eyes for a moment, clearing his head. He opened his eyes again and looked at the cresent moon.

"I will fnd you woman. It's time for me to look myself," Vegeta spoke out loud.

____

Bulma fell asleep on the roof of the apartment building. She was dreaming.

In her dream she was alone on back at Capsule Corp. She was lying in her old bed. She turned her head to the balcony doors that were thrown open. She got out of bed. On her balcony was the infamous Saiyan Prince. He had his hand out for her to take. She looked at his hand, and then she looked into his onyx eyes. They were the same eyes she would easily loose herself into. She took a step forward. A step closer to him. Then she took another step; then another and another. Now she was just in his reach.

"Bulma," a voice called to her.

Bulma looked at Vegeta. He was being covered by the shadows.

"Bulma," the voice called again.

Suddenly everything became all black.

"BULMA!" 18 shook her friend awake.

Bulma's eyes shot open.

"18," she muttered.

"You fell asleep up here. We were looking for you," 18 informed her blue-haired friend.

"I was dreaming," Bulma spoke.

"I figured. Come on, we got the whole day ahead of us," 18 spoke as she headed back to the apartment.

Bulma followed her friend. She couldn't shake the feeling that wasn't a dream she had.

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far! I'm sorry it took me so long to update.

But here is your update. Now you know what to do now....

REVIEW!!!


	6. Happy Aniversary

**When Darkness Falls**

There has been no sightings of any Saiyans for the last week. Bulma along with the rest of the gang had been greatful. Although Bulma has not seen a Saiyan in the past week, she has been dreaming of Saiyans. One in particular, Vegeta. Every night Bulma would have the same dream. She would dream that she was sleeping in her bedroom at Capsule Corp. Then Vegeta would appear on her balcony. They would stare into each other's eyes just as they used to before things became the way they are. When they were right about to kiss, Bulma would wake up. Every night she had the same dream. It was fustrating! Why would she be dreaming about him? It's not like she still wanted him in that sense, did she?

"Why are you haunting me Vegeta?" Bulma whispered to the wind.

Bulma closed her eyes at sat in silence. She was sitting on the roof of the building. Her long blue hair held together loosley in a braid. She shook her head, it wasn't the time to think about her feelings comcerning Vegeta.

"Here Bulma," Yamcha spoke as he handed her a cup of coffee.

Bulma looked at the steaming hot coffee then to Yamcha.

"How did you get this?" Bulma asked in disbelief.

Yamcha shrugged his shoulders in a non chalant manner.

"Our neighboors," he answered.

Bulma gave her old boyfriend a small smile and took a sip of the hot liquid. Bulma wanted wanted to moan in delight when she felt the hot liquid on her taste buds. When was the last time she had coffee? Bulma cleared her head and just drank the delicious liquid.

"I made it just the way you like it," Yamcha added, "Cream, but perferably milk, and a little spoonful of sugar."

Bulma took another sip.

"Thank you Yamcha," Bulma said sincerly.

Yamcha smiled at the blue-haired beauty. He pushed one of her blue tresses behind her ear. Bulma was lightly blushing. _'What was Yamcha doing?'_ Bulma asked herself.

"Yamcha..." Bulma began.

Bulma was silenced by Yamcha when he placed his fingers to her lips.

"Bulma you need to stop worrying so much," Yamcha stated as he pulled his fingers away.

He smiled at his old flame and kissed her on the cheek. Bulma watched his retreating figure. She didn't look away until he was off the roof. She turned her attention back to the sky. Kami, what was she going to do?

_____

When Yamcha got back inside the apartment, he took a deep breath. He was still for a moment before a huge grin appeared on his face. He couldn't believe he just did that! He smiled to himself. Maybe, just maybe, he could win the heart of Bulma Briefs back!

____

Gohan looked around for his mother. She was no where to be seen. He knew what today was and he knew how hard it was for her. Gohan took to the skies and sought out his mother's ki. He reconized where she was immediatly. He flew at top speed to reach other.

Chi Chi was sitting at the grave site. The grave site the gang made to remember Goku Son. Chi Chi let the tears fall down her cheeks. She missed him so much. Her Goku. They were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together. She knew that they couldn't wish him back on the dragon balls. He had already been wished back once. Chi Chi let out a loud sob. Why did he have to go away?

"Mom," Gohan called in a weak voice.

Chi Chi turned and faced her son. Gohan was slowly walking toward her.

"Happy aniversary Mom," Gohan stated.

Chi Chi gave her son a sad smile. They hugged tightly. Chi Chi smiled. At least she still had Gohan. Suddenly both Gohan and Chi Chi got a strange feeling. They looked around before looking at each other. They both could have sworn they felt Goku. Not his physical presence, but his spirit. Both mother and son smiled. Maybe he never left, and they weren't alone.

"Gohan I'll see you in a little bit. Go home and stay with Piccolo," Chi Chi ordered.

Gohan looked at his mother before shaking his head. He knew she some alone time.

"I'll see you in a little bit," Chi Chi added.

Gohan flew up in the air. He took another quick glance at his mother before flying off.

Chi Chi turned back to the grave stone. She wiped away a couple stray tears away.

"Happy anniversary my love," Chi Chi spoke.

Chi Chi knelt down and pulled the weeds away.

"Tien and Choutzou are well. Puar is sticking with Yamcha as always. Krillin and 18 are thinking about having a baby. Isn't that great. Gohan is as strong as ever. Just like you, his Daddy. Piccolo is training him. Piccolo is is like a silent guariden. He is still keeping an eye on everyone. Especially Gohan and Bulma," Chi Chi sobbed, "Everyone is worried about Bulma. She blames herself for all this, but I don't. She misses him. I can see it her eyes. If only you were here Goku. We need your strength. I need you. Goku please give us the strength to go on. I love you."

Chi Chi kissed the grave stone. She stood up.

"I will see you again one day," Chi Chi spoke before leaving.

The wind ruffled the flowers Chi Chi left on the grave stone.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Sorry no Vegeta in this chapter. I wanted to have some of the Z gang in the story. Vegeta will be in the upcoming chapters so don't worry!

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate them :)

REVIEW!!!


	7. Finding the Strength

**When Darkness Falls**

Krillin kissed his wife as he she walked inside. 18 had just returned shopping with Bulma. They put the groceries for the week away. Bulma left shortly after for work. It was a day by day routine the Z gang had fallen into. Krillin sighed. Bulma was doing everything she can to make it better for the rest of them. He knew if she kept going on like this, she was going to fall apart. It was only a matter of time as to when.

"What are you thinking about?" 18 asked her husband.

Krillin shook the thoughts away. He didn't notice his wife standing right in front of him, and studying his facial expressions. He turned his head and smiled at his beautiful wife.

"Nothing really," he replied, "I might have a spar with Gohan later."

18 looked into Krillin's eyes. She knew he took Goku's death hard. They were best of friends before Goku sacrificed himself. Krillin was never the same after that. It was though a piece of Krillin died along with his friend.

18 softly kissed him on the lips.

"That sounds like a good idea. You need to get stronger anyways, because I can still woop you butt," 18 replied. Krillin grinned. His wife was something else.

"I'll go see where he is,' Krillin stated.

"He is not here," Piccolo stated as he leaned against the wall. Krillin jumped. He wasn't expecting that. "Where is he?" Krillin asked.

Everyone knew about the close bond Piccolo and Gohan had. Piccolo was the first person who trained Gohan. Piccolo agreed to train Gohan while Goku fought against the androids. When Cell came, Goku finished Gohan's training. During his training with Piccolo, Gohan opened up the Namek's heart. He was the first person to get inside the Namek. It was Gohan's fondness that made Piccolo the man he is today. Piccolo was like a father to Gohan when Goku died. Gohan really needed that.

"He went to find his mother, you know what today is," Piccolo replied.

Solemn looks plagued Krillin and 18. Everyone knew what today was. It was Goku and Chi Chi's anniversary. They knew how hard today was on Chi Chi. And they knew that Gohan would want to be with his mother.

Suddenly Gohan came coming in.

"Gohan," 18 uttered.

Gohan looked up to his three friends. They had strange looks placed upon their faces.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Piccolo was the first to regain his composure. "Nothing kid," Piccolo answered.

He didn't want Gohan to know he was worrying about him.

"You want to spar?" Krillin asked as he grinned.

Gohan smiled widely.

"You bet!" Gohan exclaimed.

Gohan and Krillin went to the roof to spar.

Krillin was knocked down by a punched delivered by Gohan.

"Man Gohan you're strong," Krillin stated as he grabbed his cheek.

Gohan floated down beside him. "You are too Krillin. You improved since our last spar," Gohan replied.

Krillin laid down on the ground. Gohan lay beside him.

"Are things going to get better?" Krillin asked.

Gohan looked at his friend. Doubt clouded the monk's eyes. Gohan used to wonder the same thing. He thought things couldn't get any worse. Then Gohan thought about what his father would do. Goku would never accept defeat. He was a fighter! Gohan was going to be a fighter just like his dad.

"I belive they can," Gohan replied.

Krillin's eyes widened. The fire in Gohan's eyes was unmistakable!

"Dad wouldn't give up, and neither will I. I will fight for a better future," Gohan spoke in a serious voice.

Krillin smiled. Gohan was his father's son alright.

"Thanks bud," Krillin spoke.

Gohan smiled widely.

____

18 sat on the old couch. Things were looking pretty bleak for her husband and their friends. 18 never felt so helpless. Everyone knew they couldn't defeat all the Saiyans. It was futile.

She closed her eyes. Her and Krillin want a baby. A glint of hope in their miserable lives. But both are not ready for the responsibility. Things are too horrible to bring a baby into the world. No child should be born in a world of misery and hatred. A world where people live in constant fear. 18 still can't help that having that joy may change things.

18 heard the grunts from her husband's spar with Gohan. Gohan was getting so strong. Its those Saiyan genes he inherited from his father. Goku would always get stronger after every battle he fought in. 18 felt it was a real honor to know the grea legend. He was so poweful, but so peaceful at the same time. He truely brought out the best in people.

If only Goku could help Bulma. 18 rolled on her side. Bulma was getting worse and worse. She really misses the Saiyan Prince. It is like Bulma tortures herself for falling in love with the Saiyan. 18 knew better. Vegeta fell just as hard for Bulma, as Bulma did for him. 18 continues to wonder what Vegeta will do if he ever found Bulma. She was certain he would never harm her. If not to punich the blue-haired woman, then what does Vegeta want from Bulma?

________

Nappa and Radditz took to the skies. Vegeta was still not speaking to them. After their incident with the blue-haired wnech, they were lucky to still be alive! They had never seen their monarch so angry before. He really wants to find that blue-haired weakling. Both Nappa and Radditz hoped that Vegeta would find her soon before he lost it


	8. Launch

**When Darkness Falls**

Tien did not like to speak about his troubles. He voiced some of his concerns to Chiaotzu, his best friend, but only to a certain degree. He did not wish to burden the tiny emporer with more worries. The truth was Tien hated his life! He hated the fact he was not strong enough to defeat the Saiyans. He felt a failure for running and hiding. He felt so horrible for losing her. Tien sighed. He knew it was no good to dwell on the past. There was some things that he will never be able to change. And linering on the 'what ifs' wouldn't change the present.

"Come on Chotzou lets go for a walk," Tien suggested.

Chiaotzu smiled and followed his dear friend out of the dainty apartment.

Chiaotzu knew Tien was having a hard time lately. If only he would talk about it! Bottling up inside will only make it worse. Chiaotzu was saddened by his friend's distance. He knew it was because of her. Chiaotzu knew Tien regretted not finding her. He hoped that Tien will find the strength to move on soon, before he lost himself.

Chiaotzu was struggling to keep up with the pace Tien was setting.

"Tien wait up!" Chiaotzu yelled.

Tien stopped and turned around. He had a guilty smile on his lips.

"Sorry buddy," Tien apologized.

Chiaotzu caught up to the three-eyed human.

"It's okay. Just remeber to slow down," Chiaotzu replied.

Tien nodded his head. He continued to walk at a slower pace. They walked in silence. Only their footsteps could be heard. Chiaotzu glanced at his best friend every once a while. He could tell Tien was deep in thought. Chiaotzu stopped walking.

"Tien..." Chiaotzuu spoke.

Tien stopped walking. He turned around and looked at his best friend with a quizzical stare.

"What's the matter Chiaotzu?" Tien asked in a soft and caring voice.

Chiaotzu looked up from the ground to Tien.

"Why won't you tell me what you are thinking anymore?" the emporer asked.

Tien was taken back. He knew he wasn't as open with Chiaotzu as he used to be, but he didn't know it was bothering the little emporor.

Tien knelt down in front of his long time friend.

"I'm sorry for not being open with you," Tien spoke from the heart.

Chiaotzou looked in to the eyes of his best friend.

"I thought I could handle my problems alone, but I know I'm woring," the three-eyed human admitted.

Chiaotzou smiled and jumped in the arms of his best friend. It was good to have the real Tien back.

Tien broke the hug and stood up.

"Let's finish our walk and back to the others," Tien suggested with a genuine smile.

Chiaotzou smiled widely and nodded his head. The two resumed their walk.

Their walk lead them to a busy street corner. Tien sneered in disgust. There were prostitutes working the corner. Tien hated that women could sell themselves to make money. When he fiund out that Bulma did that at one time, he lost it. He told her that she was better than that. Bulma insisted she was just getting money to take care of everyone, but Tien ignored her. He made her promise that no matter what the circumstances that she would never sell herself again. A promise she has kept to even to this day. Tien may never consider Bulma to lower herself to such a standard. She was like family to him. All of the Z gang was his family. And family looks out for one another. Tien closed his eyes. He didn't look out for her.

Tien opened his eyes. He looked at the emporor at his side.

"Let's go back," he suggested.

Chiaotzou agreed.

But before they turned around and lef the way they came, something caught Tien's eye. It was more like someone. A woman. She was a prostitute looking for her next payroll. But she looked so familiar to him. Tien paled. He knew why she looked so familiar to him. It was her! He couldn't believe after all this time, that he would find her again. He walked up to her.

Chiaotzou noticed Tien walking toward someone. He recongized the woman immediately. Chiaotzou smiled. He was happy his best friend found her. Maybe by being with her, Tien would finally have hope.

Tien stood behind the woman. He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Launch," Tien called.

Launch turned around and saw a man with three eyes. She knew who he was right away. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Tien," she muttered.

Tien couldn't believe the blond woman with green eyes that owned his heart was standing right there in front of him. He thought he lost her forever.

Launch ran into the arms of the man she loves. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. She cried into his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you forever," Tien whispered.

Launch looked up into his eyes. She smiled.

"When you gathered with the Z gang I knew you were right that I should not come. But I wanted to be with you so badly. After the Saiyans made their stay here more permant," both of them grunted, "I went looking for you. But I couldn't find you. So I started to work to keep going," she explained.

Tien smiled.

"I'm here now. Let's go home," he suggested.

Launch smiled. She liked the sound of that.

* * *

Vegeta closed his eyes and meditiated on the roof. He still refused the help of Nappa and Radditz. Why would he want the help of failures. He still couldn't believe they had his blue-haired minx in their arms. But they let her get away! Vegeta blasted the closest thing near him.

Did she not understand! He needed her! Apart of him was with her just as he had apart of her. Vegeta laid on his back. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky.

If only she could understand what she did to him.

* * *

Chiaotzou followed Tien and Launch into the apartment they called 'home' for the time being. No one was around in the immediate area. They could sense Gohan and Krillin sparring on the roof. They knew Bulma was working as she always did. Piccolo was meditating in the other room. Yamcha was asleep in the other room. Chi Chi was out somewhere. And 18 was in the shower.

"Welcome home Launch," Tien stated.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate all of them :)

REVIEW!!!!


	9. Memories

**When Darkness Falls**

Bulma took the long way home from work. She wasn't ready to head back to her home for the time being. It had been a long day at work, and the sullenness that was her home did not seem appeasing to the blue-haired beauty. Bulma took a deep breath and looked around. The colors of the sky were so pretty. When Bulma was younger, she used to love sitting on her balcony and watch the sun set. It was her escape. No pressures for inventing, no pestering by her mother. Nothing. No Vegeta, no hiding. Nothing. Bulma smiled. She remembered when she was younger Goku would always freak out when the sun rose and the suns set. He never understood why the color of the sky would change. Bulma tried to explain to her dear friend why the color of the sky changes when the sun vanishes or appears, but it went right over Goku's head. She gave up and said Kami changed the colors to mark how the day was ending and beginning. That he believed. Bulma chuckled to herself. Goku was defiantly a naive child.

Bulma stop walking and froze. She should have known where she was walking. Bulma's eyes began to well up with tears. Why did she have to stop here? Bulma looked in front of her. Capsule Corp was right there in front of her. Her old home. It was just as she left it. Bulma was surprised that the Saiyans didn't destroy her home. They destroyed her life easily enough. She took a deep breath. This place was her home. She felt her legs moving. Her body leading her to the dome mansion. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to just take a peek inside.

When Bulma walked inside her old home, her mind flooded with memories. Memories of her father inventing, memories of her mother's cooking, and memories of the training of the Saiyan prince. Bulma sighed and continued to walk in the house. She passed the abandoned rooms of the first floor (the kitchen and the living room). She walked upstairs. On the second floor was the living quarters. She passed her parent's old bedroom. She continued to walk down the hall. She stopped at a door. This was Vegeta's room before he started sleeping with her. Bulma grabbed the door handle and opened the door. The room was barren. All that was in the room was a bed, table, and dresser. He kept it very simple. Bulma slowly closed the door and continued her walk down the corridor. She froze at the next door. She turned so she was facing the door. This was her bedroom. She hesitantly grabbed the door handle. Reluctantly she opened the door.

Her room was just as she left it. Her bed was unmade. Her clothes were in the hamper. His clothes were still in the places he left them. Bulma took a deep breath. She sat down on her old bed. Memories came flooding back to her. Memories of his touch. His passionate kisses, and his dominance over her body. Bulma didn't notice the tears run down her cheek. This was the last place she saw the man who betrayed her.

_~Flashback~_

_Bulma still couldn't believe Vegeta did that to her. Bulma hugged her pillow. Her sobs were still loud. Didn't he understand that she loved him! Bulma shut her eyes. Her heart was breaking. She wanted things to be like they normally were. She wanted to have Vegeta training in the GR she built him, and then later returning to her room to make love to her. Why couldn't things go back like that?_

_Bulma heard a noise on her balcony behind her. She turned her head. There was a shadow of a man. Bulma froze in fear. _

_"Who's there?" she called. _

_The man walked closer to her room. Bulma gulped. The man's face appeared from the shadows and Bulma paled. _

_"Vegeta," she whispered. _

_Vegeta's gaze locked on to hers. They stared at one each other for a while. Bulma still was not sure if his presence was real or not. _

_"__Woman," his gruff voice rang through her ears. _

_Bulma sat up. His onyx flame-styled hair shone through the moonlight. He took a step closer to her. Bulma stood on her feet. Vegeta stood right in front of her. She could feel his hot breath. _

_Bulma's eyes narrowed. Vegeta noticed the azure of her orbs darken. Without even registering her movement, he felt a slap on his cheek. His eyes widened at the fuming blue-haired woman. She had slapped him in the face! _

_"How could you Vegeta?" Bulma asked through clenched teeth. _

_Vegeta remained stonic. _

_"You leave me a month ago and enslave the planet!" Bulma screamed. _

_"I am Saiyan Royalty, what more do expect of me?" Vegeta responded. _

_Bulma huffed and crossed her arms. She had a scowl on her face that could rival the one Vegeta had on his face. _

_Bulma took a deep breath. Why was her heart still breaking? Vegeta noticed her eyes begin to water. _

_"You're right I shouldn't," Bulma whispered. _

_With his advanced Saiyan hearing, he heard her whisper. That twinge in his heart was still there. Never before had he felt this. It couldn't be regret, could it? No, he was a ruthless Saiyan. He did possess these kinds of emotions._

_Bulma turned back to the man that claimed her heart. Her eyes showed such determination. He saw that look in the mirror. _

_"I want you to leave. Leave and never come back," Bulma spoke in a low and calm tone._

_Vegeta crossed his arms. She would not be rid of him that easily. _

_"__And what if I refuse?" Vegeta responded. _

_Bulma felt like screaming. _

_"Fine, I'll leave. I'll go anywhere to be away from you," she replied in a dangerous tone._

_Vegeta watched her leave her home. Bulma did not look back once. Even though her heart screamed her to._

_~End Flashback~_

Bulma took a long, deep breath. This place was filled with such memories. Bulma needed to get out of here. She wasn't ready to remember it all. She ran out of the old house. She needed to get away.

Vegeta took to the skies. It has been a long day, and he has yet to begin his search for the blue-haired beauty of his past. Vegeta knew the first place to begin was where he last saw her.

It took Vegeta only minutes to reach Capsule Corp. He landed on her the grounds. He took the time to look around. This place held a lot of memories for him as well. It was **her** home. It became his home as well. Vegeta grunted. He flew up to her balcony, to **their** room. He opened the balcony doors. Vegeta's mind was flooded with memories of what they did together in this room. Her touch, her love, and her moans of pleasure.

Vegeta sniffed the room. His Saiyan senses could still pick up her scent. It was so strong. It was like she was just here. Vegeta froze. Her scent could not be this strong unless she was here recently. That meant there was a warm trail to go from. Vegeta smirked. It wouldn't be long now until he found her.

Vegeta turned to leave the room. He paused for the moment. He thought about the last time he ever saw the woman.

_~Flashback~_

_Bulma turned away from the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta could see the anger and determination burning on her eyes. _

_"I want you to leave. Leave and never come back," Bulma spoke in a deadly tone. _

_Vegeta was taken back. He has seen the woman scream bloody murder when she was furious, but she was in such a calm state. Vegeta knew he betrayed her. But was he ready for her to leave his life? He crossed his arms. _

_"And what if I refuse?" the Saiyan Prince responded. _

_He noticed Bulma do everything to keep herself from exploding at him. That was his woman alright. She opened her eyes and glared maliciously at him. _

_"Fine, I'll leave. I'll go anywhere to be away from you," Bulma replied in that same dangerous tone._

_Vegeta watched her leave. Her words stung him deep. Ever since his father handed him to slavery over to Frieza, Vegeta vowed to never feel such emotions. He thought Frieza's torture fully ridded him the ability to feel. But ever since that woman entered his life, that thing that he thought he never had beated for her. Vegeta took to the skies. He would give her some time. But she would return to where she was meant to be, with him._

_~End Flashback~_

Vegeta refused to think of the past any further. He was here now in the present. He closed his eyes and focused on her scent. It was a trail leading him to her.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate all of them :)

REVIEW!!!!


	10. Home

**When Darkness Falls**

Tien held Launch's hand as they entered the apartment building.

"Do you think they'll be happy to see me?" the dark-haired Launch asked.

Tien smiled at the woman at his side. Her eyes betrayed her nervousness.

"They'll be glad to see you," Tien replied.

Launch smiled at him.

"I've really missed them," Launch whispered.

Tien smiled and continued forward. He couldn't wait to show the gang the reurn of their lost friend.

They reached the apartment door. Launch took a deep breath as Tien reached for the door knob. He opened the door and took the first step inside. launch squeezed her love's hand as they entered the apartment. Inside, Gohan and Krillin were sitting on the couch after their spar. Piccolo was sitting in the corner, meditating. 18 had just gotten out of the shower and came out with a towel to dry her hair. Yamcha was sitting on the table with Puar eating some food. Bulma and Chi Chi still were not home yet.

Piccolo was the first to notice Tien's return. He opened one eye and noticed the girl holding Tien's hand. Choutzou was right behind them with a big grin on his small face. Next it was Krillin and Gohan. They heard the door open and shut. Gohan was hoping it was his mother returning from visiting his father's grave. Krillin thought it would be Bulma since she should be home from work anytime now.

"Tien, Choutzou," Gohan called.

"Launch?" Krillin stutered.

Now everyone looked at the three-eyed man and his dark blue, almost purple haired companion.

"Hello everyone," Launch greeted polielty.

The gang smiled widely and ran over to their lost friend. Even though Launch had two distinctive personalities, she was still part of the gang. Not to mention she and Tien were head over heels in love. The walked over to her and each person gave her a hug (except for Piccolo).

"It's great to see you," Yamcha stated.

"I didn't know if I'd ever see Tien smile again," Krillin added.

Launch giggled. She missed everyone too. She looked at Tien's face. She could see the happiness he felt in his brown eyes.

"So what have you been doing all this time?" 18 asked her friend.

Launch frowned and looked at her palms that were resting on her leg. Everyone was now sitting on the kitchen table. It was all bad memories for the two-sided woman since she had split from the man that took her heart.

"I had to find a way to support myself," Launch said with regret.

Everyone knew what she was talking about. It broke their hearts to know their friend was selling herself to keep going. They were all lucky that Bulma made the sacrifice to do the hard things for them.

"Where is Chi Chi and Bulma?" Launch asked as she noticed the two vibrant women she knew where not amongst the others.

"Mom is visiting Dad," Gohan stated in a low voice.

Everyone looked down. They all knew what today was. Everyone missed the fun-loving Goku. Chi Chi always visited his grave on those special days.

"What about Bulma?" Launch asked.

Everyone looked away. They all felt terrible that Launch had to sell herself to survive. But how were they going to tell her that Bulma is doing the same thing to keep them going?

"Bulma is at work," Yamcha answered.

Launch had confusion evident on her face. There wasn't much Bulma Briefs could do considering she was hiding from Vegeta. How was she supporting everyone?

"What is her job?" Launch asked again.

Chi Chi entered the apartment. She noticed everyone was sitting at the one table they had. She heard Launch's familiar voice. So Tien finally found Launch. She couldn't be happier for them. But why was everyone not her what Bulma is sacrificing for all of their survival.

"Why don't you just tell her," Chi Chi spoke.

Everyone turned to the raven-haired mother. She was standing in the doorway. Dirt stains were visible on her clothes. Her eyes were puffy from the tears she shed earlier. And her hair was dissheveled from the wind. Chi Chi moved closer to the rest of the gang.

"Bulma does whatever she can to keep us going. Mostly she strips at local strip clubs," Chi Chi told the truth.

Launch gasped. She couldn't believe it. She never before would have imagined Bulma doing that. She always saw Bulma in a better light.

"That's awful!" Launch responded.

Chi Chi sat down in the last empty seat. It was a harsh world out there, and everyone here knew how bad it could really be.

"She blames herself for what happened," Chi Chi replied.

Launch shook her head. _'Poor Bulma,'_ she thought.

Speaking of the blue-haired beauty, Bulma Briefs walked in the apartment in that moment. Everyone looked at the last member of the gang to return. She noticed the somber looks on the gang's faces. Immediatly she thought something bad happened. Did someone die or worse?

"What's wrong guys?" Bulma asked as she studied her friends.

Everyone wiped the sad looks off their faces. They didn't need Bulma feeling even more guilty.

"Nothing Bulma," Piccolo responded.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders and dropped her bag on the ground. It felt good to be home. Being at Capsule Corp and remembering was hard on her. She wasn't ready to deal with those emotions.

"Bulma," Tien stood up.

"What's up Tien?" Bulma asked.

Tien smiled at his friend. he knew she would be happy to see Launch again. Bulma and the blond Launch got along real well.

"There is someone here," Tien spoke as he grabbed Launch's hand and helped her on her feet.

Bulma's face lit up as she recongized her old friend. She had no idea what happened to her after that day.

"Launch!" Bulma gave her friend a hug.

Bulma and the gang began to laugh and have a good time. Just like in the old days. Little did they know, that Vegeta had picked up Bulma's trail...

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

How long until Vegeta finds Bulma? And what will happen when he finds her?

Sorry it wasn't an eventful chapter. I wanted to add all the characters more in the story.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate all of them :)

For the next chapter... you got to...

REVIEW!


	11. Searching

**When Darkness Falls**

Bulma sighed as she walked into the grocery store. She finally had a day off of work. She was hoping to take the day off and louge around the apartment and catch up with her friend Launch. No such luck for Bulma. First off, Tien was spending all the time with Launch "catching up" in the other bedroom. Secondly, she had to pick up groceries for everyone since there was barely any left. No one else had the money for food so Bulma took care of it. The blue-haired beauty sighed. There were just some days that Bulma was truelly hatefull of her situation. All the weight was on her shoulders, and she was so sick of it sometimes. Why can't the others grow a back bone and help her out. Bulma blinked a couple of times. She shouldn't think like that. It wasn't their fault. It was all her and her stupid feelings for the damn Saiyan Prince.

Bulma waited in line at the only open register. There was an older woman in front of her. She was probably in her mid-fifties if Bulma had to guess. The cash register person was a man that was Bulma's age. He was cute in Bulma'a opinion, but she would never date him. He wasn't her type. There was a middle age couple behind her. There were more customers that Bulma paid no attention to.

The older woman in front of the blue-haired beauty turned around. She was next in line at the register. She noticed the blue-haired woman check the time on her watch. The woman looked familar, but the older lady could not say where though.

"In a rush to get home?" the older woman asked.

Bulma looked up from her clock. Her blue eyes landed on the older woman's brown ones. She seemed like a sweet old lady with a warm smile on her face. She reminded Bulma of her mother.

"Well it was supposed to be my day off," Bulma admitted.

The older lady let out a light laugh. She remembered those days all too well. She was luckily retired now. Though no Earthling's situation was comfortable now. The Saiyans made sure of that.

"Is there a man that waiting for you at home?" the older lady, Hauna, asked.

Bulma blushed. Suddenly a flash of Vegeta training in the GR flash through her mind. It was not like she was going to him. Then Yamcha's smiling face popped into her head. At one time in her life, she would always make time for him. But that was all over for her now. Ever since the Saiyan Prince came into her life, she knew her thing with Yamcha was a thing of the past.

"Unfourtantly no," the blue-haired beauty muttered.

Hauna frowned. This young woman in front of her was quite beautiful. With rare cerulean locks and enticing azure orbs, shouldn't men be swooning over her? Her looks were quite rare and exotic after all.

"Well that will change soon so don't you worry. I didn't catch your name dear," Hauna stated.

There was just something about this woman that Hauna could not place her finger on. It was like she was supposed to know it, but it slipped her grasp.

Bulma's eyes widened. No one ever really asked her that.

"Well is it important?" Bulma asked quickly.

Now everyone's attention was on the blue-haired beauty. What was so special about this woman that she wouldn't reveal her identity? Everyone wanted to know.

The cash register looked at Bulma. She really did look familiar to her. Sure he may have seen her once or twice in the store before, but he always got the same feeling when he looked at her.

Hauna studied the woman in front of her. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. She remembered why this girl looked so familiar to her now.

"You are Bulma Briefs of Capaule Corp, aren't you," Hauna asked with disbelief.

Everyone around the two women gasped. The blue-haired woman was Bulma Briefs? Bulma was in a state of shock. She had no clue what to think.

"She's the one the Saiyans are after," the woman behind Bulma stated.

"You are the reason our lives are so miserable!" an older man shouted.

Soon the whole grocery store was in an uproar. Bulma just stood there horrified. She was even hated by her own people.

"I say we turn her in to those monkey brutes!" another person yelled.

Bulma grabbed all her groceries and ran. She would be persecuted by her own people. She had enough guilt to last a lifetime.

* * *

Vegeta entered the place where Bulma works. It was a low class bar. It was mostly for humans. The stench alone could drive the Saiyans out of this place. It was infested with the lingering smoke of tabacco and cheap alcohol. There was also the perfume and clonge in the air of both the customers and the employees. Vegeta walked over to the bar. The bartender was wiping a glass with a cloth rag. The bartender was an older man with thinning grey hair.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asked the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta grabbed the older human by the front of his shirt. He brought his upper half closer to his royal face.

"Has a woman with blue hair and blue eyes been working her recently?" Vegeta asked in a dangerous tone.

The bartender gulped. He reconigzed the intimidating man in front of him as a Saiyan. He knew how dangerous the Saiyans were, and he was not ready to die.

"Yes, she worked here last night. She has the day off today," the bartender answered in a nervous voice.

Vegeta grunted and let go of the older man's shirt. He was very close to finding her now.

"I know that she shops at Swift Mart," the bartender added, "she said that she needed grocieries pretty soon."

Vegeta pushed the man away from him. The bar tender was knocked into a case of liquor. He watched in fear as the intimidating Saiyan left his bar. After he was sure Vegeta was gone, the bartender breathed a sigh of relief. Never again will he doubt the stories about the Saiyans.

* * *

Bulma breathed a sigh of relief when she made it back to the dainty apartment she called home. Everyone was there lounging around. They had no idea what Bulma encoutered at the grocery store today.

Yamcha was the first to notice Bulma's nervous expression.

"What's the matter Bulma?" Yamcha asked in concern.

Now everyone was looking at Bulma with a curious and nervous look on their faces. Bulma took a deep breath.

"We need to get out of here," Bulma stated sternly.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Vegeta is getting closer to Bulma with every step. Not only does Bulma have to hide her identity from the Saiyans, but also humans too. Who will make the first mistake?

Sorry it wasn't an eventful chapter. But oh well.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate all of them :)

For the next chapter... you got to...

REVIEW!


	12. Run

**When Darkness Falls**

_Last time:_

_Bulma breathed a sigh of relief when she made it back to the dainty apartment she called home. Everyone was there lounging around. They had no idea what Bulma encoutered at the grocery store today._

_Yamcha was the first to notice Bulma's nervous expression._

_"What's the matter Bulma?" Yamcha asked in concern._

_Now everyone was looking at Bulma with a curious and nervous look on their faces. Bulma took a deep breath._

_"We need to get out of here," Bulma stated sternly._

* * *

No one needed to be told twice. Everyone gathered their things as fast as they could. Once everyone had gathered what little possesions they had, they all turned to the blue-haired beauty. They all figured she had a really good reason to make them leave as fast as they could go.

"Where are we going?" Krillin asked one of his oldest friends.

Bulma turned away from the group and headed for the door. When she reached the door, she glanced over her shoulder.

"Anywhere that is far away from here," Bulma answered as she opened the door and walked out of the apartment for the final time.

* * *

Vegeta entered the grocery store Bulma shopped from earlier. He took a quick look around. It looked like any normal food market for humans. He noticed there was no sign of his little blue-haired minx. Vegeta closed his eyes and focused on his Saiyan senses. His acute sense of smell picked up Bulma's scent. It wasn't fresh, but it wasn't old. Vegeta opened his eyes and smirked. He was moving closer to finding his woman. He looked to the other side of where he was standing. There was only one cashier working. Maybe this Earthling could tell the Saiyan Prince what he needed with a little persasion.

The cashier sighed as he rang another person's groceries. He still couldn't believe that Bulma Briefs was here in this store. The Bulma Briefs. The woman the Saiyans have been hunting. The cashier felt no remorse for the blue-haired woman. The only thing the cashier felt was once she was captured by the Saiyans that have searched for her adamently, his life would make a turn for the better.

"A blue-haired woman was in here earlier," a deep, gruff voice stated.

The cashier looked up. He reconigzed the man to be a Saiyan. After all he had a tail wrapped around his waist. The Saiyan in front of him was rather short but well built with olive skin. He had hair that defied gravity and rose up in a flame shape. His cold black eyes shot fear into the cashier.

"Bulma Briefs," the cashier recalled.

Vegeta inwardly smirked. This was easier than he thought. Then again humans are not loyal like Saiyans. The Saiyans would not give up one another so easily.

The cashier on the other hand was terrified of this Saiyan. The Saiyan before him oozed of power and had an aura that was just intimidating.

"Where did she go?" Vegeta asked.

The cashier looked out the window. It helped him to remember where she left to.

"She went that way and took a left," the cashier pointed.

Vegeta crossed his arms and headed for the door.

"Very well. I'll let you live," Vegeta spoke before flying off in the direction given to him.

The cashier sighed in relief. Maybe his life will get better now.

* * *

Bulma and the rest of the Z gang had been traveling for hours now. They were all exhausted and wanted to relax.

"Bulma can stop now?" Chi Chi asked.

Bulma sighed. She guessed that she was far away enough. She looked around. They needed to find a place to call their own for a while.

"Let's stop here," Bulma pointed to an old apartment building.

The gang sighed in relief and headed to the place they'd call home for a while.

Once they got into the three bedroom apartment, everyone began to unpack. There was very little furniture left in the apartment. Bulma didn't bother to unpack like the others. She never did. These places that they would hide out at were not her home. And she wasn't ready to fully let go of the past.

Yamcha watch Bulma walk out of the apartment without a word. He looked at the rest of the gang who sat around what Yamcha assumed was the living room. He looked back at the door.

"I'll be right back," Yamcha spoke as he headed out the door.

Bulma walked up to the roof of the apartment building. She always enjoyed to look at the night's stars. It was a calming feeling to her inner turmoil. Bulma sighed as she sat down. Could things have turned out differently? Could her and Vegeta lived a rather happy life? Or was she just fooling her self?

"Bulma," a male voice called.

Bulma looked behind her. She noticed Yamcha walking towards her. She looked back forward. She really wasn't in the mood to talk right now. Yamcha sat down beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Bulma rolled her eyes. Why did he assume she was weak, she was not weak. She could handle it.

"I'm fine," she answered.

Yamcha looked at the blue-haired beauty. He knew she wasn't fine. Not by a long shot.

"You don't seem like it," he responded.

She let out a chuckle. After she stopped laughing a silent tear rolled down her cheek. Yamcha did not notice the tear.

"Even my own kind hate me," she stated.

Yamcha moved his head to look at her. Her eyes were still glued forward.

"What happened?" he asked.

Bulma finally turned her head to look at the man next to her.

"I fucking fell in love with the Saiyan Prince Vegeta!" Bulma screamed.

Yamcha remained silent. He watched his love take a few deep breaths to calm herself. He could see himself and her being in a relationship again.

"I was at the grocery store," she explained in a much quieter voice, "everything was going about normally. But then someone woman began talking to me. I didn't see the harm in conversing with her. It was nice. She reminded me of my mother."

Yamcha felt for her. He knew how much Bulma loved her parents, and how hard she took their deaths.

"But she recongized me as Bulma Briefs. Soon everyone in the store knew who I was. They were screaming at me. Saying everything was my fault. And that they should call the Saiyans and say where I was to make their lives better," Bulma finished.

Yamcha wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling then or even now.

"Is it really my fault Yamcha? Am I being selfish?" she asked in a whisper.

Yamcha smelt her hair and her delicious perfume. It was roses.

"No Bulma its the Saiyans fault," Yamcha answered with disdain.

Bulma just closed her eyes. She just really needed someone to comfort her. It has been too long, and she been alone for so long. Maybe just for now, she could depend on Yamcha like she used to.

* * *

Vegeta entered the apartment Bulma and the gang last stayed at. Vegeta closed his eyes. Her scent was strong here. This was the last place she was living at, of that he was certain. He smelt everyone else's scents. He really didn't care about the others. Yes they were Bulma's friends, but they were not his concern. She was. Vegeta took a look around. He walked into the bedroom. Imediatly he could smell sex. Was she fucking another? No. Vegeta took another smell. It was not her. Vegeta left the room, and headed back out. He just needed to focus on her scent. Because the next place was sure to be with her there. Yes, he was indeed very close to finding her. Very close.

* * *

Yamcha placed Bulma's sleeping body on the couch in the living room. She fell asleep soon after her little confession on the roof top. He looked at her sleeping form. She looked like an angel while she slept. He softly kissed her on the lips. He was even closer to winning her back now.

"Sweet dreams," Yamcha whispered.

Yamcha took one last look at the blue-haired woman before walking into one of the bedrooms to sleep.

Bulma's eyelids fluttered. Her dream was not your typical dream. And she might not consider it a sweet dream.

_~Bulma's Dream~_

_Bulma once again was lying on her bed in Capsule Corp. She sat up and looked at the open balcony doors. The curtains were blowing into her room due to the winds. She stood up and walked on to her balcony. She looked around. There he was. Standing there like he always did in this reoccuring dream. His arms were crossed in his usual stance. His flame hair stood still in the winds. He wore just his blue jump suit, without any armor. And those were the same onyx orbs that always captured Bulma in their depths. _

_Their gazes locked. Her azure orbs locked with his onyx ones. Bulma's breath hitched. His gaze always did that to her._

_"Vegeta," she muttered._

_He didn't say anything. He moved so he was standing right in front of her._

_"Woman," he spoke._

_Bulma felt like rolling her eyes at his nickname for her. But she did miss him calling her that._

_Vegeta uncrossed his arms and one hand moved so he was caressing her cheek. Bulma closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying his touch. When she opened her eyes, Vegeta moved his lips on to hers. It had been so long since she felt his kiss. When she gasped, Vegeta used this to advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Bulma moaned in delight and gave into the kiss. It was a dream right. She could give in the kiss if she wanted without any consequences._

_Bulma was the first to break away from the kiss. They both needed air. But Vegeta moved his kisses down. He gave her soft butterfly kisses on her neck. She moved her head to give him better access while she raked her nails on his back. She could feel his muscles through the fabric he wore. Vegeta stopped moving his kisses at the base of her neck. He let his tounge taste the skin there. Bulma let out a soft moan. He looked up into her azure orbs._

_"You are mine woman," Vegeta spoke._

_Bulma looked at him strangly. He lips went to the same spot where he left her neck. He gave her a small kiss on the neck. He then sunck his teeth into her flesh. Bulma screamed out in pain. He then began to lap up her blood. Bulma shuddered in both pain in pleasure. Once when all the blood was gone he looked back up at her. She softly kissed him on the lips. Suddenly, everyhting went balck._

_~End Dream~_

Bulma jolted awake. She grabbed the spot on her neck where he bit her in her dream. It felt so real. But there was no mark there. Bulma sighed and laid back down on the couch. She thought about her dream. She guess a part of her still desired the Saiyan Prince after all. Even after all that he has done. She still loves him. But Bulma wasn't sure what she'd do if she ever saw him again.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Nice long chapter

Will Bulma and the rest of the Z gang be safe at this new place? Or are they already doomed?

We are getting very much closer to the chapter you have all been waiting for.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate all of them :)

For the next chapter... you got to...

REVIEW!


	13. Waiting

**When Darkness Falls**

Bulma yawned as she sat up. The commotion of the other members of the Z gang woke her from her peaceful slumber. She rubbed her tired eyes before standing up. Taking a quick look around, Bulma found her friends all gathered in the kitchen. Bulma stretched her waking body before joing her friends. They all sat down in the kitchen, waiting on Chi Chi to finish cooking breakfast. It was a given that Chi Chi was the one to cook. She was the best cook after all. Bulma sat down the only empty chair at the table. It just so happens that the blue-haired beauty was sitting across the scarred-face warrior she was hoping to avoid.

Yamacha looked at the woman across from him. Her aqua tresses were still truffled from sleep. Truthfully, she looked beautiful and adorable in his eyes. But Yamcha noticed that her enticing azure orbs were avoiding his figure. Why? Was it because she opened up to him last night? Bulma has kept everything bottled up for the last two years like it was her burden to bear alone.

Bulma stole a quick glance in front of her. She noticed a mysterious smile on Yamcha's face. She quickly averted her eyes. Hopefully, he didn't see her looking at him. But Yamcha did notice. He just shook his head and wait to confront her later.

* * *

Nappa and Radditz flew up into the air. They have not heard from Vegeta since he left to go find that blue-haired female Earthling. The proud Saiyan Prince was not pleased with the two elite warriors when he left, but he should have reported back by now. Sure Vegeta was capable of taking care of his royal self, but he had an empire to run. The two Saiyans landed on one of the high building roof tops. They just hoped Vegeta would return soon. And hopefully he would not come back empty handed. Because Nappa and Radditz were afraid to find out what would happen if their leader did not find what he so desperatly wanted.

* * *

Vegeta meditated on one of the roof tops. He took a moment to clear his thoughts. Everything on this god forsaken mudball of a planet reminded him of her. The color of the blue sky was so similar to the color of her aqua tresses. It was just pissing him off now. He stood up and took to the skies once more. He was going to find her soon.

* * *

Yamcha had given Bulma the space that she desired all day. He shlould have guessed she was confused by her emotions. After all, she hadn't had the comfort of a man in a very long time. But Yamcha was here now for her. He looked out the window. The colors of the sky were changing due to the setting sun. Now was his chance. He walked out of the bedroom he shared with Gohan, Piccolo, Puar, and Chi Chi. Bulma was not in the living room. He figured she was up on the roof. She did like to be alone after all. He left the apartment and headed for the roof of the building. It was time for Yamcha to get what he wanted.

Bulma pulled her hair out of her ponytail. Her long cerulean tresses blew against the wind. She sat out on the ledge with her feet dangling. What was she going to do? Obviously Yamcha still wanted her. But what did she want? Did she really want Yamcha back in her life after all the heartache he caused her? She wasn't sure she really felt anything for him that went past the level of friendship. But she was so alone and she really needed someone. Will she be satisfied with the former desert bandit though?

"Bulma," a male voice called.

Bulma turned her head. The man was none other than the one troubling her thoughts, Yamcha. He had his usual idiotic grin on his face. She rolled her eyes, but noticed him walking toward her sitting figure. He sat down beside her. She noticed their was very little space between them. It made her nervous.

Yamcha decided to risk it all. He was going to go for it. He wanted her, and for Kami's sake, he was going to have her. Yamcha turned his body so he was facing her at an angle. He brought his hand to her cheek and slowly caressed her soft skin.

"Yamcha," Bulma uttered.

She still wasn't sure if she wanted this. It has been so long since she has been with a man. It was rather obvious what Yamcha wanted after all. And the last person the blue-haired beauty allowed to touch her in such an intamite way left emotional scars that had still not healed.

"Shh," he whispered before bring his lips onto hers.

Bulma's eyes widened in surprise. His kisses were still the same after all these years. So innocent, and not at the same time. Yet, it did not feel the same when she did enjoy his kisses once upon a time. She broke away from the kiss.

"I don't know Yamcha," the blue-haired beauty spoke.

But Yamcha put a finger to her lips. He knew that he could have her right now, he just needed to persuade her.

"Don't think, just," he once again kissed her.

This kiss was much more passionate as he slipped his tounge inside her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. Bulma had no clue what to think. She hadn't been with a man in so long, but it felt so good to be touched like a lover. Maybe she could give into this. Just this once. She kissed him back and her tounge joined his. Yamcha's eyes widened. She was really giving in. He was so happy. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

His hands roamed her body. They traveled from her arms to her supple breasts. Bulma let out a small moan in delight. But she was still reminded of all Vegeta's touches. It was him that really made her feel alive. Bulma's fingers ran through the former bandit's dark locks. He moved them away from the roof's edge to the center of the roof top. Yamcha laid on top of the woman he desired. His knees holding him up at the sides by her hips. Bulma smiled at him. Maybe she could enjoy this. She moved her head up and kissed him. They both closed their eyes. Bulma's hands moved to his back. She remembered feeling Vegeta's muscles underneath her small hands. Kami, that was such a good feeling.

Yamcha's lips moved away from hers. They traveled down to her neck. Bulma shuddered in pleasure. He was kissing her where Vegeta bit her in her dream. And that dream felt so good and so real. Her hands moved from his back to his chest. They moved up and down his chest. Yamcha's kisses moved from her neck to her collarbone. Soon he was at the tops of her breasts. One of hands caressed her smooth and creamy thigh. Bulma let out another moan. His hand slided to her inner thigh. Yamcha pulled her shirt off. Luckily she was not wearing a bra. He looked at her naked chest. She was so beautiful. His hand slipped inside her pants. Bulma moaned in delight. Her hand moved to the front of his pants. She remembered the grunts Vegeta would make when she pleasured his body.

Yamcha slipped a finger inside her folds. Bulma arched her back and rolled her head back. She could still remember the feel of Vegeta's thick fingers inside her. Bulma rubbed Yamcha's errect manhood as he pumped his finger in and out of her. He then slipped another finger inside of her. He moved his fingers in and out of her faster and faster. Bulma was moaning and panting all the while. She felt her orgasm coming. All she could think about was the way Vegeta would touch her, not Yamcha. Yamcha felt her walls tighten as she came.

"Vegeta!" she moaned out his name as her orgasm hit.

Instantly Yamcha stopped his minstartions. Did he just hear what he think he just heard? Did Bulma really call out that Saiyan's name instead of his as he pleased her? Yamcha pulled his fingers out of her and moved away from the woman underneath him.

Bulma sat back up. She couldn't believe what she just did. She felt so horrible.

"Yamcha," she began.

The desert bandit looked away from her. He was so angry. If he didn't know any better, he would have honestly hit her.

"Just go. Get away from me," he spoke with venom in his voice.

Bulma's eyes welled up with tears. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was.

"Yamcha, I'm so sorry," she aplogized.

He snapped his head in her direction. Bulma flinched at the anger rising in his brown eyes.

"Didn't you hear me, go away!" he yelled as he pointed to the door.

Bulma grabbed her shirt and slipped it back on. She ran to the door. Yamcha put his head in his hands. He didn't care where the blue-haired beauty went as long as it was away from him.

Bulma ran past her and her friends' apartment. She needed to get away. She felt the tears fall down her cheek. The main door to the apartment building was in her sights. She ran out of the apartment building without looking back.

Once she was outside, she changed her direction. She ran to the side of the apartment building that lead to the alley ways behind the apartment building. She never noticed the hungry eyes that had followed her. Bulma stopped running and leaned up against a brick wall. She was panting, trying to catch her breath. Not once did she notice the shadows creep up on her.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," a male voice spoke.

Bulma stood up straight and turned around. There was five or six creepy looking guys all watching her. Bulma shuddered, she noticed the hungry and lustful look in all their eyes.

"It's not smart for a pretty woman like you to be all by yourself in a place like this," a man who Bulma assumed with a leader spoke.

She moved away from the group of men. She had to get away from them. But they formed a circle around her. She was trapped.

"I'm going to enjoy this," the leader spoke before moving closer to the blue-haired beauty.

He ripped her shirt off roughly from her body revealing her naked breasts to the group of men that desired her. Bulma screamed in terror and shut her eyes tightly. She was so terrified at this moment. They were going to rape her. She could feel them moving closer to her.

Suddenly a ki beam shot through the heart of the leader of the grup. Then several others shot through the other guys that surrounded the blue-haired beauty. Bulma opened her eyes as all the men fell to the ground, dead. What in the name of Kami had just happened? She felt a presence behind her and turned around.

"Well it's been a long time woman."

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Nice long chapter.

Is that who everyone thinks it is?

I think this is the chapter you have all been waiting for. Don't hate me for leaving it there.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate all of them :)

For the next chapter... you got to...

REVIEW!


	14. Reunion

**When Darkness Falls**

__

_Last time:_

_"Well it's been a long time woman."_

**A/N: Lemon Warning!**

_

* * *

_

Bulma quickly turned around. She knew that only one person called her woman. Her suspicions were correct. Her eyes could not deceive her. There he was just standing there in his usual position. His arms were crossed and he had that usual smug smirk on his lips. Vegeta, the man that could make her feel so much in one heartbeat. Her heart began to race. She wasn't expecting him to save her. He always made her heart race anyways. And her heart still beated for him even after all that he has done.

"Vegeta," she uttered.

Vegeta couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman in front of him. If anything, in the time apart she had grown more beautiful. It was certain the hardships she had faced have toughened her up. He could see it in her eyes. They looked more like his now. Her hair has grown much longer. She probably hasn't cut since that night. She looked like she lost a little weight, but not much. No it was still Bulma, his Bulma.

He moved closer to the blue-haired beauty. Bulma's breath hitched. He looked just the same to her. His handsome face has not changed, or his physique. If anything, he looked stronger and more handsome. Bulma internally shook her head. It was the loneliness talking. She shuddered as he circled her like a predator circling its prey. Well that's true here. She was his prey after all, and he has caught her in his trap.

Vegeta stopped circling and faced her faced her once more. She stared into his onyx orbs. Those were the same eyes alright. The same eyes she fell into when she fell in love him. She crossed her arms to cover her skin that was no longer concealed by her torn shirt. He chuckled at her actions. Though he had already seen her naked, he lost the right to look. She glared at the Saiyan Prince.

"Still seems that you always get yourself into trouble," he stated as he was dangerously close to her now.

Bulma eyed him. What was he expecting, that she would run into his arms and pretend that everything was okay? Well he was wrong. Everything is not okay.

"What do you want Vegeta?" she demanded an answer.

Vegeta moved even closer to her now. Bulma took two steps back. She cursed herself when her back reached the brick wall. She refused to let him intimidate her; she was not weak!

"I've been looking for you," he whispered in her ear.

He took a moment to take in her scent. It hadn't changed over the years. Still smelt so sweet.

"I told you I didn't want to see you," she responded.

Bulma watched as his dark eyes narrowed. Looks like he hadn't forgotten the last time they saw one another. Her eyes widened when his hands rested on the wall on the either side of her head leaving her trapped in his grasp. Yet she couldn't help but shudder in excitement.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten that night Bulma," he replied.

Her mouth hung open. Did he just call her by her name? He hardly ever called her that. It sounded beautiful coming from him.

"Well what did you expect me to say Vegeta!" she yelled.

He moved his face close to hers. She could feel his hot breath on her lips. She took a minute to stare at his lips. They were the same. Still inviting her in to their grasp.

"You lied to me, and then you enslaved my planet," she added.

Bulma shuddered once more when his lips moved so he was hovering over neck. Right at the spot where he bit her in her dream last night. Her blood soared with anticipation to have that feeling once more.

"I never lied to you," he spoke as he kissed her neck.

The blue-haired beauty felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She hated the fact that she craved his touch so baldy. Or the fact that she felt somewhat happy that he was the one to find her after all this time like he needed her. But her head told her to deny what she was feeling. He betrayed her. He made her life a living hell for over two years! She was supposed to hate him.

"You never told me you were the prince of your own race," she spoke in a whisper.

Vegeta lifted his head off of her neck to look at her face. He looked at her with such intensity that Bulma could not look away from.

"You had never asked, and I did not wish to speak of my past," he answered her in a strict voice.

Bulma looked away from the Saiyan Prince. She didn't want to hear his lies. It was a lie with him anyways. Why should now be any different?

"Look at me woman," he commanded.

She stubbornly refused to turn her head and face him. She knew if she looked into his eyes, she would fall for him and let him take her. Vegeta grabbed her chin and turned it to face him. He could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. Using his thumb, he wiped away her tears. Bulma opened her eyes. God, what was she supposed to do?

"Bulma," he whispered.

There he goes calling her by her name once again. It was getting harder to fight the urge to run into his arms.

Vegeta could see the cracks in her iron defense. He knew that she needed him just as much as he needed her. It was visibly showing now. She was so close to being his, he could almost taste it. He pulled her away from the brick wall and into his arms. Bulma gasped at the sudden movement. She could smell his natural spicy and masculine scent. He pulled her close into his chest. Reluctantly, she wrapped her arms around his waist. All the times she needed him exploded when she back in his arms. Suddenly she burst out into loud sobs. Vegeta just held her tightly. She was learning that her place was with him.

Once when the sobs subsided he looked back into her crystal orbs. It was like the past two years had never happened for a moment. His lips found hers in a passionate embrace. Bulma gasped, and Vegeta used that to his advantage by slipping his tongue in her mouth. One of his hands was holding the back of her head and the other wrapped around her waist. Her hands were running up and down his chest. Both of them felt the desire for one another once more.

Vegeta broke away from the kiss and studied the face of the blue-haired beauty in front of him. He planned on leaving with her in his arms. There was no way he would leave without her. Bulma soon realized this. But what to do? Could she really be with him again? Her heart and body screamed yes.

"You are coming with me woman," he stated.

Bulma looked at his hardened face and sighed. The determination was burning in those of orbs of his. She knew that he would not take no for an answer. Slowly, she brought her hands to his cheeks and kissed him softly on the lips. Her love for the Saiyan Prince was just too strong to deny any longer.

He smirked. So she finally learned her lesson. He pulled her close to his body and held on to her tightly. Slowly, he began to levitate in the air. She stared into his eyes all the while. She had only flown with him once. He was very considerate then like he was now. Once he was rooftop high, his speed quickened considerably. She always found it amazing how fast his abilities were. It was her scientific mind working. She closed her eyes and let him lead her. His masculine scent filled her head. It was like her dream came true in a sense.

He landed a few minutes later. It was the Saiyan headquarters on Earth. He landed on the balcony to his personal bedroom. Bulma found it somewhat ironic. It was much like her dreams. He pulled her into a passionate kiss once more. His hands cupped her bottom. As he pushed her up to him, she wrapped her legs around him. Not once did they break the kiss they continued to share.

Vegeta carried her into his bedroom. The room was very spacious. There was a king sized bed in the center of the room against the wall. Other than that, there was a large desk in the far corner of the room with a few stacks of papers on top of it. The door to the adjoining bathroom was opened slightly. But that did not matter to the couple. The royal Saiyan's destination was massive bed. He tossed her down with ease. She raised her body by resting on her elbows. He smirked at her before climbing on top of her. Her hands ran through his thick mane as he ripped her torn shirt off of her fully. Bulma tugged at his armor. It had to go. Vegeta chuckled and pulled it off of his body. Bulma glanced at his now naked form. Kami, he was so sexy. She stood up on her knees and trailed butterfly kisses along his neck and chest. His hands traveled down to her neck, to her breasts, and to the pant line of her shorts. In one swift movement, her pants joined her shorts. The blue-haired beauty rolled her eyes. Even in their time apart, he still hadn't learned patience.

Vegeta stared at the base of her neck. He knew what he wanted to do. It was something he had wanted to do even before everything happened. To claim her as his mate, it was a sacred tradition for his people. If he did mark her as his, she would be bound to him (as he would for her) for all time.

Bulma felt his lips move to her neck. A flash from her dream ran through her mind. Was he going to do that for real? She felt his teeth graze her creamy skin.

"Tell me to stop woman," he whispered above her skin.

But Bulma did not want to him to stop. She needed him.

"If we do this, it is forever," he added in a husky voice.

He felt her run her hands up and down his back, her nails raking his skin all the while. He groaned in pleasure.

"Forever," she repeated.

Suddenly her lips were on his. The passion they felt for one another was all consuming. He pushed her down on the bed so she was lying underneath him.

"Don't ever stop," she spoke to him.

Vegeta smirked at her and kissed her on the lips. His lips then moved to the spot on the base of her neck. Bulma shuddered in anticipation. He licked the skin. She tasted sweet. He imagined her blood tasting even sweeter. Suddenly he bit into her porcelain skin with his sharp canines. Bulma screamed out in shock and pain. He lapped up of the blood that escaped the wound he made. Her moans were ones of pleasure now. When the wound was dry and free of any excess blood, he looked back up into her azure orbs. That was it she was his forever now. She was his mate, his other half, his queen. Bringing his lips to hers, he wanted for her to taste how sweet she was. Bulma gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Bulma could feel his tightened member against her thigh. Oh how she wanted him inside her now. He felt her buck her hips against his shaft. His usual smirk graced his features against the kiss. He was feeling the same need as her. They needed each other now. His hand lowered down to rub her womanhood. He could feel how wet she was for him.

"Tell me what you want Bulma," he ordered her in a husky voice.

Once again Bulma bucked her hips against his. She even wrapped one leg around his waist. But he wouldn't budge. He wanted to hear her say it out loud.

"Say it," he ordered once more.

Bulma moaned when his hands grabbed her breasts. She arched her back to him.

"I want you Vegeta. I want you and you alone," she stated in a lust filled voice.

Vegeta smirked and kissed her passionately on the lips. At that moment, he entered inside her. She let out a loud moan in pleasure. Slowly he pulled out of her before thrusting back in. She was panting and moaning as he pumped in and out of her. Vegeta grabbed her hips and flipped her over without his shaft leaving her folds. So she was now on her hands and knees. He was on his knees with her hands on her hips. Once again he continued to pump in and out of her. Her moans grew louder and louder as she felt her release coming. One of his hands reached and cupped her breasts. He released her breast and moved so she two was sitting on her knees. She turned her head to the side to taste his lips. His hands grabbed her hips and he moved in and out of her. He felt her walls tighten around his stiffened member. He felt his release coming as well. Bulma rolled her head back and screamed Vegeta's name as she came. Vegeta followed suit. She felt him spill his seed inside of her.

They lay back on their sides once they were finished. Bulma was still panting. Vegeta pulled the blue-haired beauty closer to his chest. He refused to let go of her now or ever. Bulma sighed as he laid an arm across her waist. She felt so content in his arms once more. For this moment, there was no one else out there but them. No problems that leave doubts in their mind. It was just them and their needs for one another.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well what did you think?

Nice long chapter.

What a crazy reunion don't you think? Is Bulma going to stay with Vegeta? What will everyone else say? Can Vegeta change?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate all of them :)

For the next chapter... you got to...

REVIEW!


	15. Together

**When Darkness Falls**

Slowly, Bulma's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes widened considerably when she felt the set of strong arms tighten their grip around her waist. She glanced down and noted her naked body. Suddenly last night's events flashed through her mind. After that horrible experience with Yamcha, and then being almost raped, she was reunited with Vegeta. He had saved her and made love to her just like he used to. But this time was different. There were so much deeper emotions in what they did. She remembered the bite mark on her neck. What did it mean? Are they going to stay together now? Her eyes widened even more. What will her friends think? She just slept with Vegeta, the monarch of the Saiyan Empire. The same Saiyan Empire that enslaved her whole planet. Will they shun her, or will her fate be much worse?

Vegeta took a deep breath that was filled with her scent. Though he was awake, he did not open his eyes. He knew his woman was awake by the change in her breath and her heartbeat. His face moved closer to her neck. Bulma knew that he was awake by then. She felt his lips linger on her bite mark. She shivered unconsciously. Vegeta smirked. She was his now.

"Vegeta," Bulma spoke as she rolled over to face the man next to her.

The Saiyan opened his eyes and stared at his mate. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes. What in the world did she have to be confused about?

"What woman?" he asked.

Bulma sighed. So many dismal thoughts were plaguing her mind. Why did this always happen whenever something good happened in her life?

At that moment, the door to Vegeta's bedroom opened. The blue-haired beauty squeaked. The Saiyan growled in anger. Two bruely Saiyans walked in. It was Nappa and Radditz. Both of their eyes widened when they saw the two occupants on the bed. Both of them bowed before their ruler. A blush was visible on Nappa and Raddtiz's cheeks. Bulma looked at Vegeta. He could see how embarrassed she was feeling. Her face was flushed, and a bright red tint was forming on her tints. He wasn't too happy to see the two idiots either.

"You two better explain what in the hell you are going here before I decide to blast you both!" Vegeta yelled as he formed a ki ball in his extended hand.

Bulma hid underneath the sheets. She did not want those two see any private part of her. Already she hated those two, and she doubted that would ever change.

Radditz and Nappa stood up straight. They knew that Vegeta was true to his threat. The sight before them just took them by surprise.

"We did not know you were back sire," Radditz began.

The vein on Vegeta's left temple twitched. The two Saiyans before him were annoying and irritating him to no ends.

"What possessed you to enter my chambers in the first place!" the Saiyan Prince shouted.

Radditz and Nappa gulped. If there was one art their monarch was the master of, it was intimidation. He could strike fear into the heart of any creature.

"We came to investigate reports of noises in your chambers. We thought it was an intruder," Nappa finished.

The blush on Bulma's cheeks deepened. They weren't that loud were they? Nappa made it sound like the whole place heard their passionate reunion.

"As you can see I am here, so get the HELL out!" the short Saiyan yelled.

Nappa and Radditz did not need to be told twice. They booked it out of there. Once when they were far enough away from their volatile ruler, they let out a deep breath. Nappa and Radditz glanced at one another. So their prince finally found his blue-haired woman. It was about time. Both Saiyans doubted they could capture the woman as easily and corporative as their flame-haired ruler. She would be willing only to him. And from the sounds of last night, willing was one thing she was.

Meanwhile, back in Vegeta's bedroom, the couple was facing the same kind of awkwardness. At this moment, everything felt real to the blue-haired beauty. She was back in the arms of the man her heart yearns for. And by the firm grip of his arms around her waist, he was not going to let her go. Bulma was amazed that he was the one to find her. Sure she had that close call with Nappa and Radditz, but she outsmarted them and got away. It was probably after their failure that Vegeta went looking for her. Bulma closed her eyes. She felt his teeth graze the mark he left on her neck, and she shuddered in pleasure.

"Vegeta," she called once more.

The flame-haired Saiyan opened his eyes and reluctantly pulled his lips away from her mark. Couldn't she tell that he did not wish to converse at this moment.

"What woman?" he asked.

Bulma turned around and faced the dark-haired male. His endless onyx orbs were piercing into her cerulean ones.

"Why did you bite my neck?" she asked as she rubbed the sensitive area.

Vegeta glanced at the mark before looking back into her azure orbs. He felt like smirking at this moment. Everything was going perfectly; she was his, now and forever.

"It's a Saiyan mark that claims you as my mate," he answered.

Bulma looked at him strangely. What did he mean mates?

"And what does being your mate mean?" she continued.

The Saiyan prince cupped her cheek. His body and soul was still craving every part of her.

"That you are mine forever. In your human turns, it would be a marriage," he explained.

The blue-haired beauty just nodded her head. The thoughts swimming in her head. Basically, she was married to the man she was laying with. And guessing by the Saiyan nature, there was no divorce. But that didn't really concern her. Vegeta just told her that he wanted to be with her. It was sweet. The dream Bulma had the night before ran through her head. It came pretty close to what it felt last night.

"You know I had a dream the other night," the blue-eyed woman began.

Vegeta stopped caressing her cheek. Subtly, a smirk began to appear on his handsome features.

"What about?" he asked.

Bulma wrapped her arms around his muscular chest. She didn't want to let go of him.

"Of you marking me like you did," she answered.

Vegeta closed his eyes and took her scent in. He knew there was more to come.

"It felt so real," she added, "and it wasn't the first dream I had like it."

He softly kissed her on the lips. She looked back to his face and noticed the smirk on his face. What on the world was he smirking about?

"I know woman, I had the same dreams," he replied.

Bulma looked at the man before her strangely. How was it possible that he had the exact same dreams as her?

"And how is that?" she asked.

Vegeta chuckled. He could not wait to find out her response to his answer.

"Because I sent you the dreams," he stated.

The blue-haired beauty's eyes widened. How could he send her those dreams?

"How?" she responded.

"My soul reached out to yours. It is how I knew we were mates, we already share a bond," he explained.

The news sunk into Bulma's head. Of course he would send those dreams to her. It was to remind her that her place was with him. Typical Vegeta.

All thoughts ceased when Vegeta's lips lowered onto Bulma's. His kisses felt amazing, just like she remembered. She wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms and be safe. A sudden thought ran through her mind. Her friends, could she do that to her dear friends. They all have been through hell and back together. And here she was giving in. She could already hear what her friends would say in her ears. The hatred and betrayal will be nothing new to the blue-haired beauty. But she didn't want that. Bulma did not want her friends to resent the choice she made. But what could she do?

The Saiyan monarch rolled his eyes when the woman beside him broke the kiss they shared. Now what was the problem? The two idiots that served him would not be bothering them for a while. What was going on in that mind of hers?

"What is the damn problem Bulma?" Vegeta demanded an answer.

Bulma blushed. She knew that Vegeta would laugh at her. He had always called her immature, what makes now any different?

"I'm thinking about the gang," she began.

Vegeta took a deep breath. He knew this was coming. She should know that he was not leaving her whether or not her friends approved.

"What about them?" he asked.

She sighed. Was there any way to have peace between the man she loves, and the friends she has?

"What are we going to say to them? What are they going to say?" she answered.

The dark-haired male pulled her closer to his chest. She sighed pleasurably, and rested her head against the well-toned flesh beneath her. There was no way she could give Vegeta up again. Her heart wouldn't be able to take it.

"Tell them the truth," he responded.

Bulma nodded her head. That was the best thing to do, but couldn't there be a way to show the good side of Vegeta that she sees to the gang? Then a sudden thought popped into her head. Maybe there was a way…

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well what did you think?

Bulma and Vegeta have decided to stay together, but how will the Z gang react? The Saiyans have accepted it, but can the tortured gang be so willing? And what is Bulma planning? Can it influence the Z gang like she hopes it will?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate all of them :)

For the next chapter... you got to...

REVIEW!


	16. The Plan

**When Darkness Falls**

Vegeta could not believe his ears. Was his woman insane? She must have been, because that was the only rational response to what she was blabbering on about. The Saiyan Prince was astounded by the plan his mate had plotted. All of it was just to get her friends to accept him and his relationship with the blue-haired beauty. Honestly, Vegeta did not care what her Earthling friends thought. She was his and that is all that mattered to the flame-haired Saiyan.

"So what do you think Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she finished her explanation.

Bulma stared into her lover's onyx orbs. She could see that he really did not care either way her friends went, but she just as well knew that he would go ahead with it anyway. He would because it mattered to her, and she mattered to him. But the truth was, Bulma was not sure if her plan would work. There was just too many ifs to forsee the results. Yet she was willing to try anyways. The blue-haired beauty wanted to be able to be with the man she loves, and keep her friendship with the Z gang in tact. And there was only one way Bulma could make that true.

"If Goku comes back to life, I promise never to leave you," Bulma stated with honesty shining in her azure orbs.

Vegeta sighed in defeat. The woman was crazy, but he was not planning on saying no. But didn't she understand that he had an empire to run. That he didn't have the time to go galavanting on a space adventure so he could gain her friend's acceptance. Then a thought occured to the Saiyan monarch. If he did go along with her insane idea, that means he would have months alone with her. A dangerous smirk began to form on his chisled lips. That thought most defintely intrigued him. Especially at the current moment where he could feel his hardened member beneath the thin sheets.

"And these dragonballs will be able to do this?" Vegeta asked.

The dragonballs were a most curious thought to the Saiyan. If they were able to grant any wish, the possibilites were endless. It was a very powerful weapon the Saiyan planned on having.

Meanwhile Bulma nodded her head. Earth's dragonballs had turned to stone permently when Kami and Piccolo fused together to defeat the androids Dr. Gero had created all those years ago. It felt like a lifetime to Bulma. It was those days that Bulma was still in her on again-off again relationship with the former desert bandit, Yamcha. And most importantly, her best friend, Goku Son was still alive and the most powerful warrior on Earth. She felt her crystal eyes begin to water. No, she wasn't going to cry. She had shed more than enough tears already.

"Since Kami was a Namek who created the Dragonballs," Bulma explained, "then I'm sure if we go to the Namekian home planet, there is sure to be another Namekian who created another set of dragonballs."

Vegeta rubbed the sides of his temples. There was no trouble in getting a ship prepared in no time. But he was unsure of where Planet Namek was located. It would be like the earth saying, finding a needle in a hay stack. But a chord was struck in the Saiyan's memory. He had heard of the magical Namekian balls before. But the Saiyan believed it to be just a story.

"Fine, we will head to Namek woman," Vegeta caved.

A wide grin spread a cross the blue-haired woman's face. She wrapped her arms around her lover's neck in a tight hug. She was so grateful to him. Her plan was sure to work. Everything will be so much better with Goku around.

"Thank you Vegeta," she spoke as she moved to look into his onyx eyes.

Suddenly her lips were on his in a passionate embrace. Vegeta quickly dominated the kiss as his tongue tasted her wet mouth, claiming her. Bulma moaned into the kiss and molded her body against his. Both of them knew how eager she got when he took control of things. Vegeta liked to be the dominant one in bed, and Bulma found herself loving to be dominated by him. As she pressed her body closer to his, she could feel his eagerness poking against her thigh. Maybe meeting the gang could wait a couple more hours. They broke the kiss after a while for some much needed air. Both of their eyes were hazy with the lust that currently consumed them.

Vegeta watched as Bulma laid back down on the bed, pushing Vegeta to lean above her. Vegeta smirked and claimed her lips in a searing kiss once more. He was willing to go along with her plan if it meant he never would lose his mate again. That was something he would never accept. Vegeta groaned as Bulma rocked her hips to his aching errection. Yes, the Saiyan monarch loved it when things went according to plan. Bulma was his, and always will be.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Sorry this was such a short chapter. I decided to split up this chapter, and have the reunion with the Z gang as a seperate chapter.

How is the Z gang going to react? Are Bulma and Vegeta really going to bring back Goku? Can anything still go wrong?

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I've been really busy with college and now work.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate all of them :)

For the next chapter... you got to...

REVIEW!


End file.
